Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree
by Hi-Karu Tenhi
Summary: Kagome comes back in a new outfit that causes quite a stir in the village, and may even bring her and Inuyasha closer together! Reads and review's equal love
1. Skin is in!

Kagome, felt odd walking through the lush meadow, in her new clothes

A soft breeze played across Kagome's middle giving her an odd sensation, an odd feeling while she walked through the lush meadow, in her new clothes. Just before she returned to her own time, she had ruined her last sailor fuku, and it being summer she couldn't get a new one. Her mother had been insistent that she needed to grow up, and ware women's clothes. So now she was stuck in… this. She wore what she believed to be a fancy sport's bra; but her mother called it a bodice and had assured Kagome that's what it really was. Tight smooth black silk, tightly encompassed her bust, bringing what she felt as un-needed attention. Her bodice was embroidered with a single bedded on yellow flower, complete, with wandering leaf's and vines, that criss crossed in the back. Her pants were that same fine black silk, and flowers, the pant's hugged her hip's tightly and faired out at the bottom only to come tightly back in on her ankles. She placed a hand on her cool stomach, her cold finger's sent a chill down her spine, the ring's she wore on every finger glittered, and her bangles jingled a delightful song. She couldn't believe how silly she felt. The only thing she didn't mind too much was her new hair. Her bangs were straight now, and the hair around her face was pulled back into a braid, while the rest of her hair was loosely bound. Kagome took her time walking to the village; she was in no real hurry to have anyone see her like this. Off far to the east she heard a bird song being carried by the breeze. She smiled, it was a real song with pitch and warble's not just a call. Too soon she came apoun the village. Kagome was still a far way off, but could see the farmer's turning to look as she approached. To look at what strange creature would come dressed so. Kagome's cheek's started to burn, and her stomach felt sick, and she didn't even want to think about the walk through the village.

Kagome tried her hardest to take the back route's to Keide's, but still felt the leering eye's of not only the town's men, but the leer's to the woman and children as well. Head hung low she tried to quickly walk through everyone, but kept being stopped only to be asked if she would marry them, or marry one of their son's. She tried to shake them off, and after a time it worked, and the villagers were content to stare in awe of her. She heard them whisper that she was a good sprit in the flesh; at long last Keide's hut came into view with a sigh Kagome sprinted the last few feet to escape the leering eyes. Kagome cringed she only encounter more leering eye's and dropped jaws. Doing her best to ignore the look's she sat by the fire, and picked up a bowl of rice, and began eating.

Around the fire eating sat Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, Keide and InuYasha were missing.

"Where are InuYasha and Keide?" Kagome asked in what she hoped was a normal voice; she looked at the three of them. Sango was the first to come back, from what ever land they had been in.

"Ummmm… "She stammered "Keide is up at her sister's shrine, and I'm not sure where InuYasha is" even though Sango had found her voice, her eyes had not yet found there place.

"Kagome?" Shippou whispered, slowly he walked over to her, eyes wide her climbed into her lap.

"Humm?" she murmured as she took another bite of rice.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Hey guys?" she smiled looking at her friends, "You known I'm just the same… right?" Kagome looked from face to face everyone was starring, and letting there jaws just hang open! It was so rude!! She almost couldn't believe it. But at lest InuYasha wasn't there she thought to her self. Alas before the thought was even done forming InuYasha walked in .

"I smelled Kagome…" his voices lead off. He was busy staring at Kagome's backside to finish. He blush deep red, and managed to stammer out

"Kagome?!" she turned to look at him. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

"Well look!" she stood and Shippo tumbled to the floor, "it's called clothes! You dog brain you know you ware them to not be naked!" She cried chewing her lip.

"Well I don't like them take them off!" he sniffed and sat down! "What are you doing back? I thought you were gone for three days any way…"

"INUYAHSA SITBOY!" As InuYasha flew into the ground she shrieked and stomped off out side. Taking deep breaths as she ran from the hut, yelling back "I HATE YOU!!" as an after thought.

_Gahh that stupid jerk mom said he'd like this…_she blushed_ not that I care what he thinks…_she smiled to her self. She really did care but hated to admit it, and at that moment it made her sick, that she cared what her thought about her. Kagome felt fidgety after the fight, so she found the oak tree behind the hut and began climbing it. In about 10 minuets she was a good twenty feet up, and clamed down. Starring into the stray night sky, she thought about how her mom always told her that they were pin pricks in the heavens, she smiled at the thought that her father was looking down on her.

Before she knew what was happening InuYasha was sitting beside her, "What did you say that for...take it back" he demanded Kagome just looked up into his huge golden eyes…

"Take what back?"

"You know!" he huffed, flaring his arm's about.

"Well I don't. Because if I did I wouldn't ask! Now would I?" Her temper was starting to flair again.

"You said that you hated me…" he took his gaze away from her, and stared into the night sky.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't think that would bother you…." Her voice was small

"Well it did!" he sniffed; she took his large hand, in her smaller one.

"InuYasha I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to hurt you" he looked into her eyes again. He seemed to be searching for something.

"I'm sorry too Kagome. I just don't like people being able to see that much of you…"

They sat in silence for a moment, before Kagome let out a huge breath and started to climb down. With a quick dip of his wrist, InuYasha caught hers and pulled her back up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To change" she said shortly. What ever progressed they had made faded.

"Now why would you go do something stupid like that?!" he snapped, but it was a soft snap.

"You said you didn't like seeing me like this… if I recall correctly you said I should change."

"No stupid, you don't listen; I said I don't like others to see you that way" InuYasha looked her over in the moon light. Her hair cut made her look older, and her new clothes were driving him mad. She looked so beautiful; he could hardly stand it, so he looked away, while taking off his jacket. He placed it around her shoulders and drew her into his side. "You must be chilly up here" Kagome didn't say anything but just nodded into him.

Shippou was crouched low into a bush watching them. He smiled they seemed to have made up. Shippou knew that InuYasha and Kagome loved each other, and that's why they found so often, but he still like to see them happy. Not far off he hard a rustle, and saw Miroku rocking about to his heel's. The small kinsu crept over to the monk. "Hey Miroku"

"Hey Shippou, it looks like InuYasha is playing it nice…"

"Yeah"

"How about we leave them be?" Shippou nodded and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and walked away.


	2. Talking talking all the time

_**AN: this was one of two way's the convo could of went... if you want to know the other one, i'll post that one too and if not i hope you enjoy!!**_

_**and look for chapter three, Human InuYasha in Kagome's world!!**_

**thank you enjoy**

A soft glow from the nearly gone crescent moon bathed the two; they sat cuddled together for along time, his head resting on her soft hair

A soft glow from the nearly gone crescent moon bathed the two; they sat cuddled together for along time, his head resting on her soft hair. He inhaled, letting Kagome's sent fill him. That's when he understood! He recognized that soft smell that always played at the edge of her sent; it was the same faint smell that had always followed around his mother. Izayoi had been a beautiful woman, so kind and sweet. InuYasha missed his mother dearly it had been so long since he's seen her. The thought of her made him choke up, and his thought sore.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's voice was soft. "I have to go home tomorrow; I just came to get a blessed offering…" InuYahsa's heart started pounding faster,.

"Wha… why?" he demanded, harshly. He couldn't believe Kagome would leave him on his most vulnerable night!

"I don't want to talk about it, I just have to go, and I'll only be gone for a day"

"Fine what ever it's not like I care!" he huffed and turned his head away from hers so her smell would be weaker. "Why are you leavening me for a test?" he demanded. He had tried to stay quite, but it was proving too much for him, he continued "It's not like they really matter anyway –"

"First off!" Kagome moved away from him and her voice was hard "It's not a test, and they really do matter!" he could see small glinting streaks starting to fall down her flushed cheeks.

"Shh shh" he cooed as he took her face in his hand and wiped away her tears, she pushed his hands away, and he didn't fight it. "Kagome why are you crying?" she was surprised by the genteelness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, tomorrow, is just a bad day" he drew her in closer"

"What's going on?"

"Tomorrow is the anaversity of my father's plane crash." She dissolved into tears as he just held her close, stroking the length of her hair cooing after awhile she stopped, and smile puffy eyed at him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. H shook his head smiling.

"It's ok you know…" he chewed his lip before blurting out "I like finding things out about you. "

"You know mama always told me stars are pinpricks from people in heave trying to get a better view of you" she whispered. They both looked up into the night sky before either of them spoke again.

"What was your father's name?"

"Mboroshi" she whispered

InuYahsa's heart began beating rapidly as a thought came to him, his mouth felt dry, and he was light headed. But before he could talk himself out of it he blurted it out. "Kagome can I come with you?" she tuned to look into his golden eyes.

"Huh?"

"Can I come with you to pay my respects to your father?" Kagome was happy, and confused, she didn't know what to say or how to feel. So she smiled and said yes. It was funny neither of them thought that her outfit would of brought them closer, but life was funny like that.


End file.
